User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's All-in-One Level Design Contest
NOTE: THIS LDC IS ENDED. Welcome to my 24th level design contest, ! Everyone is free to participate and submit entries to my contest, except anon users. But before you participate, you must read the rules first, so that your entry will be accepted and qualified. Rules 24th_LDC_Example_MV.png|Moves entry 24th_LDC_Example_J.png|Jelly entry 24th_LDC_Example_I.png|Ingredients entry 24th_LDC_Example_T.png|Timed entry 24th_LDC_Example_CO.png|Candy order entry 24th_LDC_Example_MX.png|Mixed entry 1) All-in-One - an entry that can be applicable as jelly, ingredient, moves, candy order, timed and mixed. 2) So make sure your entry can be applicable as jelly, ingredients, moves, candy order, timed, and mixed. This means, you have to make six entries of the same entry (its visual appearance, same fixed candy colour layout, and same no. of colours). However, you can have a different no. of moves (and for timed, any time limit will do) and star score ranges. 2.1) For ingredients and mixed entry, the ingredients should be fixedly positioned on board - this means ingredient cannons are strictly not allowed. 2.2) For candy order entry, lucky candies should be fixedly positioned on board, same position with how you placed the ingredients - therefore, lucky candy cannons are ' strictly not allowed'. 2.3) For timed entry, extra time candies should be fixedly positioned on board, as fixed as ingredients and lucky candy placements - therefore, extra time candy cannons are strictly not allowed. 2.4) For jelly and moves entry, the fixed positions of designated element for other level types may contain special candies or elements, which includes chameleon, mystery, and candy bombs, with or without lock/marmalade/chest, except lucky candies, ingredients, and extra time candies, as long as you have to make sure that the 2 entries with different level type have fixed element (or blocker) layout. 3) You could only have 2-6 colours. You should have an entry between 40-81 spaces, same layout for six entries with different level type. 4) Just make sure the entry looks doable and "possible to finish" when tried. Any blockers, elements, and features that are available ONLY in CCS such as fixed candy colour layout is allowed, and using of Soda Saga blockers and elements are NOT allowed. 5) Your entry must be created by yourself as the creator, and no copycatting of entries, and if the entry you created is existed from a different LDC, then don't use that entry again for the sake of this LDC. Also, don't use a CCS level as your entry. Try making your own and be creative and unique. 6) If you're still confused, observe how the examples are made above. I will give you a week to create your entry. You can correct some errors of your entry, and you may also buff or nerf your entry now, but only once. Enjoy creating, and good luck LDC joiners! Deadline: December 25, 2016 I will be giving templates to the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers according to category! And one of the first placers' entries will be part of the levels in my Candy Flock Saga (Flockky's currently redesigned fanon-based CCS sequel) Participants User:Roseturnip User:HM100 User:Courtemanche437 User:Mossy Mos User:Trinket9 User:DoCheonGong Leaderboard (incomplete information for 4th, 5th and 6th placers) |-| Moves= |-| Jelly= |-| Ingredients= |-| Timed= |-| Candy Order= |-| Mixed= The decision took long time, however worth your efforts and creative entries, the choice was completely fair and square. Congratulations and have a Merry merry Christmas to all! Templates |-| Moves= |-| Jelly= |-| Ingredients= |-| Timed= |-| Candy Order= |-| Mixed= Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:CCS ideas Category:Games and Contests